And My New Problems
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Sets after HIWAKOFC. On the day when the mayor freed him from justified punishment, he did not forgive to get to evidence and steal his rival's flash disc. At home, it takes him to the inaccessible part of the Internet. Can Chris get out of his trouble for the second time? Rated M for violence and gore, drug references, maybe gambling references and explicit sexual content.
1. Sunday

I was free again. Now, accompanied by my loved ones, I headed out of the police station.

There was an unexpected stop, which was supposed to be a short conversation between my mother and the mayor.

The walls were beige and glistening. I leaned against one.

While my older brother looked from the moment she kissed me angrily in his presence, and I didn't understand why.

"I'm glad we can finally be together again." I heard voice of my love- Aviva. She clung to me almost as if we were cuddling together in bed. Then she hugged me and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

I looked into her eyes, holding her hand and said; "I'm also glad I can be with you again. You don't even know how much I missed you."

We began to kiss in love on mouths, but it wasn't too long. Martin knocked on my shoulder.

"Hey you two, I don't think this is the right place."

I turned to look into his face and answered. She was still with me watching what happened next.

"And why not? They just let off me, I have a right to this."

"That's the problem. Those policemen passing by still see you a criminal they'd like to get back behind the bars."

"Martin, what is it that you suddenly dig into me?" I asked and Aviva at that moment stopped be pressed against my chest and retreated with a little tense.

I was looking into my older brother's face. He was silent.

"So leave me alone now, it's my life not yours." I said, and a little angry and tired I marched away.

"Chris, where are you going?" Jimmy asked but my reply was "Leave me alone for now."

I walked down the hall with my hands in my pockets. I heard Aviva's reaction to Martin's behavior from behind, why he started digging at me during our little act of love. I acted as if I did not hear it.

I walked for a while with my hands in my pockets, then turned back. Before I could recover, I hit the mayor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean this." I said, when the politician, who saved me before another time in prison looked at me.

"It's alright. Also, my accountant sometimes crashes into me when he temporarily plays the prosecutor."

I was trying to think of something to get out of this conversation with the mayor. It was too late and I was looking forward to everyone afterwards.

It was supposed to be a Sunday unless I was mistaken, but during my troubles I stopped seeing the date. I was silent for a while, but then I had an idea that made me find out more about Bishop while killing time before my girlfriend and my brother calm down.

"Could I please have a look at the evidence concerning my rival?"

The mayor looked at me thoughtfully, and it took a moment to reply; "Yes, you can, but only for five minutes, you university hero."

Finally, he asked for help from one of the local police officers who worked here, and eventually led me and the mayor into a warehouse where the shelves were all white with a black marker pen. Lights were up above.

"So here's the evidence from Karynski's personal belongings. His chemical production and weapons is still on forensic."

The mayor pointed to one particular box, and I carefully lifted it down, and I looked at the things inside on the table that was by the wall in this row.

There was a glove I didn't even know she had, a whip he tortured me and, to my surprise, about eleven flash drives. It was written on one of them_ Dark Web Bussines _and from what it looked like, there were certainly Bishop's personal information, passwords, mails, nicknames and so on, and maybe something about IT and the economy and business.

They were all in the same closable plastic bag, and when the mayor wasn't looking at it, I opened it inconspicuously and, using my sleeve, grabbed that particular flash and kept it in my pocket.

I closed it again and put the bag of flashes back in their place in the box.

The mayor turned on me at that moment; "Are you finished, kid?"

"Y-yes, I'm." I said when I turned back at the mayor.

After I put the box back in its place and the mayor of the city officially left, I went back to my loved ones.

"Where you were?"

When I came back to my surprise Aviva didn't ask me but my mom.

"Just do something. Shall we go home?"

While my love for me came again, Martin just grinned and waved his head to the left and right as if to say "I know you did something suspicious brother."

After saying goodbye to my friends with love, I found myself in my room again.

It was dark outside and I was sitting in my room, still dressed in the flows I stole from the gas station.

The school is supposed to start for me again next Tuesday, so I can recover a little afterwards.

It was dark in my room, I was sitting in the dark, but the moon shining through the window to my room made sure I wasn't in complete darkness. I took the flash from my pocket and looked at it, while it was on my left palm.

Then I got an idea that made me steal the flash from the evidence on my good old college rival on the run Bishop.

I came to my computer, which was on the desk on the other (left) side of my room, and turned it on.

I signed up and plugged the flash. A window with a lot of compromising information popped up on my monitor. Bishop kept his login information there, and even in addition to the described illegal business outside college, there was instructions on how to access the Dark Web.

I turned on the search engine and switched my account to incognito mode and tried.

Suddenly, the page shortcuts for some reason changed from us to onion, and for a moment I thought this was going to be a bad joke. I reconsidered when a black background page appeared in front of me with links to other pages whose link was in the title. I clicked on the first one and sipped an energy drink from a straw, whose can had stood unopened on a computer desk until then.

A page of a drug store suddenly popped up in the full-screen settings window. I clicked back to the data on Bishop's flash drive and logged in there under his name.

There was a fresh message in the post office from one of the administrators of this illegal business. I did not wait and started chatting with the drug dealer under Bishop's name.

I guess she was a woman in that site because she had a nickname there_ Passion can kill you 2009_. Bishop's nickname here was_ PolishMaster_.

The chat looked like this, but for your imagination, the site had a beige background and red boxes to sign in and view messages in both mail and live chat.

Passion can kill you 2009_: Bishop, it's me, Shannon. Where did you stay with your last dose of drugs that you had your attitude until Sunday? Because Sunday is already and our customers, drug cartels somewhere in Mexico and those junkies in depression will be angry._

It was 10 minutes old message and I started writing on my keyboard reply. Then I have send it.

PolishMaster: _Somehow I delayed with the troublemaker who tried not only to destroy my paradise of love and passion, but also my college drug making. The police almost closed it for me._

After three minutes the answer came.

Passion can kill you 2009: _I'm glad you got out of it. You're one of the few people here who studied high school chemistry with a focus on pharmaceutical substances, so you're familiar with those medicines._

My reply was with this new thing about Bishop:

PolishMaster: _I've always done a job, a job and a short job with firm Honeywell before I went to college in Falcon City. I was a chemist in pharmacy._

Honeywell attacked me, because in local vocational high schools, according to what I saw and heard, they often have chemists practice. Even the college students. But after two minutes an answer came that changed my view of my rival.

Passion can kill you 2009: _I love you Bishop._

After this, while I was looking at the monitor of my computer I only swallowed and I keep continuing playing on the Bishop, so my reply with the girl I absolutely don't know was:

PolishMaster: _I love you too Shannon._

The girl then changed the subject and continued.

Passion can kill you 2009: _You'll have to go to one site and settle the billing. It's about the local gun dealers here in the city and they offered you your armed gang with weapons they don't have in the grocery stores when you do what they want._

So I replied:

PolishMaster: _What they want from me?_

Her reply was:

Passion can kill you 2009: _They want to take advantage of the fact that you are from Poland and that your father managed to fight with the local secret police and the German Stasi during the Cold War as he tried to get to America. They still believes your family knows something about their Russian competitors_

I swallowed, but I continued in chat.

PolishMaster: _Oh my.. and what they want from me?_

After a few seconds the reply was there.

Passion can kill you 2009:_ Discard one branch of their Russian competitors and then you can charge. They doesn't know what you look like yet._

I swallowed again and I replied.

PolishMaster: _And when and where?_

She replied.

Passion can kill you 2009: _Set up a Dark Web account on their online store here and I'll make sure they send you the information. I look forward to our next meeting._

Before I could reply, Bishop's girlfriend sent me a link to that page. And before I could reply again she wrote another message saying:

Passion can kill you 2009:_ You have everything there, love, just don't let the Russians kill you__._

I swallowed again, but then I decided to reply as if I was Bishop himself again.

PolishMaster: _Don't worry, Shannon, if I managed to kill the psychopathic troublemaker, I can do this._

She then replied:

Passion can kill you 2009: _I don't know if your men can handle them. We are all 18, but they are around 30 and 40 are damn armed._

I replied:

PolishMaster: _I can do it, trust me. __I can make explosives out of what I have in my dorm, don't worry._

She replied:

Passion can kill you 2009: _You seem calm to me. _

I replied:

PolishMaster:_ Believe me._

Her reply was:

Passion can kill you 2009: _Ok._

And yes, the conversation ended and I was thinking what I should do next, because I was tired and I felt tension.

I went to the page with the weapons she sent me and did what she wanted.

I logged out, got away from Dark Web, erased history (for sure, though it didn't show up there) and shut down the computer.

I pulled the flash drive out of my computer and hid it in the closet in one of the pockets of one of my jackets and sweatshirts.


	2. Monday

I lay in my bed only in my underwear. I blinked because the light from the nearest window interrupted my sleep. I stretched out my bed and my crumpled pillow. I haven't slept that well for a long time.

I turned around lying down and looked at the digital clock at my bedside table beside the bed. It was 6:50 AM, so I didn't sleep very long.

I stretched and sat on the bed in my room. I scratched my head and looked at my computer across the room.

At first glance at my shut down computer, I knew what I had to do today.

I didn't say anything, I got up and went to my closet with the intention of dressing in clean clothes.

I dressed in a white shirt and black pants, and after a long time I wanted to look like a gentleman again. I put on my green socks and put on my shoes.

I looked at myself in the mirror that I was next to the closet in my room. I no longer looked like two weeks ago as a drunken and beaten drug addict at about thirty-five years of age.

Just a little change was my tattoo on my neck that remained as a memory of the time when I was in the gang leader's prison after I killed their original boss.

I don't know how my classmates and roommates will react to this change, but I think they'll take it positively. I'm not the only student at the faculty who has a tattoo.

I stared at myself for a moment in the mirror in my room, but then my stomach growled. I haven't had breakfast yet, so I'm hungry.

I walked out of my room and up the stairs that led from the second floor to the first, where there was the kitchen, the living room, and the first bathroom in this family house where I grew up.

When I finally got into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, I first opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of whole milk and then closed the refrigerator again. I put a carton of milk on the bar and handed out a box of cornflakes and a white medium sized bowl with a spoon.

First I poured about nine tablespoons of cereal into a bowl, and then poured the milk over the cornfalls. I put the cereal carton back into the shelf where I took it and the milk back into the fridge.

I went back upstairs to my room, locked myself in the room, and sat down at the computer with a bowl of cereal in my lap. I had about two teaspoons of cornflakes wet from milk and my computer, which was divided into a monitor and the box next to the monitor I turned on.

I turned on the monitor, took three teaspoons, and was about to log on to my computer and get Bishop's flash disc when I heard the door knock on my room door.

I placed a cold bowl of teaspoon in unfinished cereal beside the keyboard on the same table. I got up, unlocked the door, and first saw my older brother Martin.

"Going to work?" I asked, when I was looking into a face of my older brother who had a suspicious expression in his face.

"You didn't even notice our mom. What is wrong with you?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"I just want to enjoy having a day off."

"Did you hear the mayor extended your time off to the end of the week?"

"Fuck me."

Martin coughed for my unexpected insult before saying another sentence, and still not let me out of his sight.

"Want to spend the rest of your week locked in your room? I would expect you to be with Aviva."

At that moment my older brother gave me an idea of how to spend time with her, but for some details I kept it to myself.

"I just want to figure something out. I'll do mine today and you'll be with your girlfriend. Satisfied brother?"

But Martin turned and walked angrily down, saying, "Don't worry about it, Chris."

I shrugged, not understanding what had happened to him since I was free from prison.

I closed the door behind me and locked myself in my room again, taking Bishop's flash disc from my closet and plugging it back into my computer.

I turned on the search engine again and went back to incognito mode, and again, thanks to the files with valuable information on flash, I got back to Dark Web. This time I clicked on the link to the illegal arms trade and logged in under Bishop's information, which I knew thanks to the information counting passwords on his flash disc and used them yesterday to sign here.

I purposely put my username there_ PlayerBoy_.

The background of the page was black, but the boxes with the weapons on offer were white and the titles and descriptions were described in black. The login icon was on the top right side of the page again, and like the drug, it had a page icon.

I looked at a message from the yesterday from one of the administrators of this illegal shop page: he had a nickname_ Falcon_ and he wrote to me:

_Bishop, you will come to them tomorrow at 7:30 pm on Mainst Street, where there is an ordinary car repair shop at first sight. Kill the motherfuckers in one._

I replied "ok". My message looked like this:

PlayerBoy: _Ok__._

But the question now was how I would kill the rest of the day before I went there. In the end, it occurred to me quite quickly: I'll be hanging out on this part of the Internet until then, just, I still have to brush my teeth.

That is why I finished the cereal after sending my response and put it in the kitchen sink as I went to brush my teeth. My mom works as a primary school teacher, so by the time I came down, she was at work, of course.

Yes, it's not that interesting, but in the end I spend the whole day at the computer before I go there.. or, what if I went there now?

After the morning hygiene I locked myself in my room again. Even Martin was soon away in work at the university, and I was alone in the family house.

I went back to the computer and pulled the curtains by the window in my room.

I went back to the main page with a black background showing the other Dark Web pages. I clicked on one, and this time something came out of me that looked like an advertisement for a sect.

There was a picture of what was supposed to look like David's star, and in the middle of it was a goat's head. It took me about 5 seconds to find out that it was a Satanists' ad, and I quickly left the site.

I erased it from history and after that I coughed up searching on the Dark Web.

I'll go there now. The sooner the better.

I put on my black sweatshirt again and this time I put on my khaki work gloves. I logged out, cleared the history, pulled out the flash and hid it, turned off the computer, and left the room. When I unlocked the main door, I went outside the house and locked the door from the main entrance behind and hid it in my zipped pocket.

I pulled out my wallet, where I had the money and documents. The mayor also made sure I had a clean criminal record.

I intended to go by public transport to the city center and stop there by taxi, and pay to take me to the street.

I walked to the nearest stop, and when the bus arrived, I got into it and got off at the stop at Patriot Square because, as I found out on the internet on the maps, the street was supposed to be near this square. Good thing that I take the bus from high school and so I know here.

It took about ten minutes for me to stop the nearest taxi.

"Where will it be, sir?" the taxi driver asked me, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"To the Mainst Street please."

The journey took about ten minutes and I paid three dollars.

After a while I stood in front of a business that looked like an ordinary car repair shop from the outside.

I decided to go unarmed inside. I expected that after all, when I was able to wash the whole gang in prison with my bare hands and kill their boss, the Russians wouldn't scare me.

I found the way in quite easily: I managed to break the door to which only employees were supposed to have access, as they were in a dead end beside the service station and walked in. Of course I immediately closed them behind me.

I entered a workshop where a car was in the middle and there was a mess and silence at first sight. The first thing hit my nose was the smell of oil.

It was shining here, and except for the scattered tools, there was suspicious silence. I walked on and on the other side of the workshop I noticed a steel door. I came to them and this time I heard male voices, but I couldn't understand a word. It sounded and maybe it was Russian after all.

I moved with my left hand handle and it moved. It wasn't locked, so I stepped all nervously inside.

There were five men but they were really all armed.

They were sitting on chairs at a round wooden table, and I noticed a lot in different stacks of banknotes of different denominations on the table, the largest of which was in the middle. They had cards in their hands, as well as cards on each other. I don't know if they played Black Jack or Black Peter, but they seemed to play poker anyway.

They barely saw me, wonder how they shot me straight on bloody cuckoos.

"What are you doing here? Have you ever heard of private property? Get out of here." Was said the first one, who barely saw me.

But the third was different.

"Aren't you the Polish boy Falcon sends us?"

I got nervous because of Russian language, unlike Bishop, which I already know is Polish shit.

"Yes, yes, I'm Mr. Karynski." I lied nervously.

The other Russian banged hard on the table and said; "I wouldn't expect them to send us such a child."

The fourth Russian changed his attitude: "One chair is free here. Sit down and play too."

I sat in a chair. For a moment I thought about pulling some banknotes out of my wallet, but I didn't want to do it when I touched them with my bare hands, so my prints were on them.

"Will you add some money or not?"

"No, I don't really want to touch that money." I said but that Russian straightly before my eyes put at least twenty bills on the table and gave me the cards.

I played poker with them for a while. It was the first time in my life that I played a game of chance. And I can't do that with gambling at all, so playing it didn't last long.

"You were sent to destroy our stores, right?" said the Russian who was looking into my eyes on the other side and I started to sweat "You parasite from Krakow."

"No, it's not true. I come here to cooperate." I said but that Russian came to me with devishly expression in his face, saying "I know you are lying."

I wanted to get up and leave, but one of those guys grabbed my hand immediately, and since they probably knew I wasn't sent here with any good intentions, they wanted to kill me.

I found myself in a firefight. One of those guys ways shooting at me from a shotgun, and miraculously I got into a workshop where I hid behind a car.

But I didn't count on trying to kill me with a knife. One of them came to my hiding place and tried to stab me with a knife. I had to move there and here, so he couldn't not just cut my throat.

He passed and I managed to tear the knife out of his hand and... And I stabbed him. I thrust the knife into his throat, so the blood from his throat began to flow and, after a while, spray. I almost had bloodied gloves.

Another was running, trying to blow my head off with a gun. I kicked him in the crotch and then ripped the gun out of his hand, then pointed it at his chin and pulled the trigger conscientiously and instinctively.

This time I had some blood on my face, but anyway I was relieved that I had no skull and brain pieces on my jacket.

The corpse, with its head off, immediately fell to the ground, and in a moment it was in a pool of blood.

But the other three had already come after me.

Again, I had to dodge the bullets that came after me and finally grabbed one of the pliers that rolled on a dirty wooden table against the wall and carved another left eyeball right conscious. He shot like a fool in the ceiling. And he roared, then I stabbed him with the pliers.

When they were firing at me this time with assault rifles, I opened the door to the staff entrance and shot into the barrel and immediately dropped the gun.

A hot explosion and a flame of fire threw me away. For a while I lay partially beaten and scorched by a brick wall on a side building on the other side of a dead end.

When I heard the roar of the other two Russians, I immediately got up and closed the steel door. The car must have exploded because I heard an explosion, a roar and a banging on a door that stopped after a while. They were burned alive..

I wiped with my glove blood that ran down my forehead due to a scratch.

I noticed confused people in the distance, and after my lesson from the past, I knew it would be best to return home as quickly as possible.

Those walks were enough for today.


	3. Tuesday

Today was Tuesday. Given that I have the rest by the end of the week, so I still have to write the script to school. While I was in prison my classmates continued to prepare for the big test, which was supposed to be the first test this year and I was missing for most, so I have to learn how crazy.

So now you could see me learning on the couch in the living room from college scripts.

I was sitting on the couch with my textbook on the couch. I had my elbows resting on a wooden table and palms on my forehead. So I ran my fingers into my hair.

I repeated aloud one sentence that I was trying to get into my head. It was clear to me that when I got back to school I would be behind my classmates and therefore I had to catch up.

Behind me you could see an illuminated kitchen mostly painted white due to the sun's rays coming through the windows behind me.

My mom was at work, my older brother was at work, and the rest of my friends Jimmy and Koki, including my love, Aviva had to continue their studies at the university. I, as I learned yesterday, will not go back again until next week, because until then I will recover from what has happened to me recently, as the mayor believes.

Here and there I was changing my position on the couch to keep my body from warming up and this was probably going on for another hour when I was startled by the tapping on the door.

"Damn it!" I swore as I was startled and the open biology textbook fell to a wooden position, but I barely waved my hands in alarm, so I realized I was falling from the couch to the floor.

I got up from the floor. My knee hurt a little after falling, and yes, I got a bit of a wound in my nose again, but when I touched my face as I got up from the ground, I was surprised that this time the blood from my nose was no longer flowing. I guess I had it broken so often during my last drama that it became stronger than before.

I got up, took the textbook from the ground and placed it on a wooden table by the couch where I had been learning before and went to the door.

Whoever it was wasn't about stopping the door knocking. I barely grabbed the door handle and opened the door, so when I saw who was standing there, I felt that my heart would pop out of my chest.

"It's good to see you, the criminal woman's darling. Do you enjoy acquittal and shouldn't you be in the university classroom now?"

It was the detective the mayor fired. Exactly the one who wanted to send me back to prison. He called me darling of women probably because in that interrogation room he saw Aviva kiss me on the mouth and how we both kissed passionately for a moment like before orgasm. Such an embarrassment.

"I enjoy freedom and catch up with school. And what about you? You don't look very friendly, you look even more hostile than before."

.The detective adjusted his black coat a little. He was dressed in a gray shirt, black trousers and boots, and now he wore a red tie. Perhaps it is time to say that he looked thirty-five years old and had fair skin.

"Do not be surprised when I lost my job because of you and that corrupt idiot doing the mayor here."

I swallowed.

"And why did you find out where I live? And why did you decide to visit me?"

But the detective responded differently, and before I could recover, he stepped inside.

"Since I was fired, I started my own business as a private detective, so I decided to investigate you on my own. Plus, if it's still related to my last customer.." The detective said, when he stepped inside and I couldn't do anything about it.

He began to study the living room connected to the kitchen, where I had learned to calmly before disturbing me.

"My customer happens to be one of my former police colleagues and works with cameras. He called when he managed to shoot something out of the case with the delayed cases, specifically your unfinished one, stealing some of your good old friend, chemist Bishop, and it was evidence against him. He also gave me a record of where you are.."

I swallowed, but detective hasn't ended yet.

"But the mayor deliberately removes any evidence against you, and so it is off the record, so I have to visit you personally."

I swallowed again as the detective turned back to me and changed his attitude suspiciously.

"But when I see you here again, what the hell are you going to do about this dilemma?"

I just shrugged in response.

But suddenly the detective started acting like as if he was my classmate or something.

"Have you ever drank alcohol? I brought you an alcoholic beer for tasting."

But I was now even more suspicious of all this nonsense than before, and I exploded.

"Why do you suddenly offer me alcohol when you know that at my age, drinking this would be a crime, and before you said you are after me?!"

But in the meantime, the detective grabbed a beer glass of about half a liter from one of the shelves in the kitchen, poured the beer into it and barely finished saying it, so he came back to me and put your glass in my hand. I recognized it because I felt a touch of cold glass on my right hand.

"Drink it all." he told me, and with a glass of beer I was already holding, but he was still partially holding it, to begin tipping to my mouth.

I opened my mouth and a few milliliters of liquid spilled into my mouth, along with the white foam that floated across the surface of the drink. I swallowed it and grinned immediately because it was bitter because of the alcohol there was, and I felt a little like I was lightly but very lightly twisted.

But after a few swings I liked it. And before I recovered, I drank the whole glass and although it wasn't even a liter, I felt my head tremble and everything I see is blurred and it's twice.

Blurred, I saw the detective taking an empty glass from my hand and putting it on the bar. At that moment I realized that I had done something that I regretted now. There wasn't just alcohol and I drank it.

I started to wander around the living room and barely stood. I threw myself on the couch and my mood changed to horny with a desire for sex associated with satisfaction and relaxation at the same time.

After my eyes were closed, I turned on the couch on my back and opened my eyes again. I was moving from side to side, screaming all the dirty expressions about my horny mood about sex. I'd swear that because there was no girl (like my love) I'd love to fuck, I touched my crotch several times on my pants while I heard the detective coming to me and sitting on the edge of the couch like some psychologist.

I heard he pulled out some device, but I don't know which electronics it was, and he started asking questions.

"So little Christopher, how many people did you kill? I bet the policeman wasn't your only victim."

Unfortunately, it was too late to control myself and prevent my confession under the influence of alcohol and some other drug.

"First Mexican gang leader in jail! They beat me and I returned it that night, when I beat them all in the blood showers and their boss ripped out thanks and faucet in front of their eyes until the blood splashed and until I crushed his heart with my hand and tortured him during it all! That was so fuck-"

"That's enough. That explains your police-looking tattoo on your neck. Go on, tell me about the remaining victims, Master of Crime."

"The other one who died because of me was the guy who was charged and convicted by the guards for the murder of that leader because I took care of my guys to have his prints on the evidence. Believe me or not, the dick slept like a hoop during all this! He was executed by injection due to this!"

"Depending on how it sounds, you would deserve the death penalty for all this, moreover, when they executed another prisoner for your crime instead of you."

"I shot that cop several hours after I escaped back in the city. Somehow I managed to pick up his gun and aim it at him and bang!"

"That's great. Continue."

"One of Bishop's hops in battle, because of me he fell off the escarpment. Exactly the guy whose parents are now pushing the police to find their missing son, but sharks have long time ago enjoyed his corpse."

"Great...! A few more things and I'll leave you alone."

"I stole the flash drive, I admit, but they're not all the ones I killed yet. Five Russians, another criminals died yesterday thanks to me and it was in the news!"

At that moment, I suddenly realized what I had revealed and the effects of alcohol and drugs stopped.

Suddenly the detective stood up and took it to the door.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled as I tried to catch up with him and bit into blood his right hand like a beast this time.

My eyes were closed, I swallowed his blood, which was in my mouth, and his blood began to flow in the stream because my teeth had cut open one of his veins.

But at that moment something seemed to hit me hard in the door and I stopped biting his hand. I could feel the dampness on my head, it took me a few seconds to find out that the strong door wound had opened me there, a bleeding wound.

"I'm taking, the recorder, with me!" The detective said all three parts of his sentence one after one, when he gave me three blows in the face.

I found myself on the ground in his blood mixed with mine, and although I was stunned, I had no choice but to call an ambulance to sew the wound on my head in the hospital. Otherwise, especially now I'm screwed.


	4. Wednesday

I was back home and I was damn nervous. I knew this guy would make it hard against me, and if he handed it over to the FBI where my late dad worked, this time I'm not going to get out.

I was sewn in the hospital yesterday and the stitched wound was hidden on the top of my head under my hair and was still healing.

I remembered what he looked like and that's why I got an idea to get rid of the evidence; find his office and break the recorder.

I was walking around in my room. I kept repeating it myself. I will destroy it and go back to the Dark Web.

I kept remembering his face, and I knew I'd have to find his office as quickly as possible. And best today.

So today was my next expedition to the city. Fortunately, after returning from the hospital, I managed to browse the internet of all private detectives in the city, including what was trying to get me back to prison.

This time I was dressed all in black. I planned that if it went out for the night, the detective wouldn't just see me. And, of course, I had my khaki work gloves again to avoid imprints.

And I confess, I looked a bit like a biker.

After getting dressed like this in my room, I left the house.

But when I was barely out for a few seconds, I realized I'd have to buy a mask so the detective wouldn't recognize me in a very likely conflict. Good thing I took my wallet.

And so my first stop after the first public transport ride today was a stop in one costume shop.

I walked around the store, wondering which mask to buy.

There were also masks of animals and I quite liked them, especially the mask of a brown wolf. Not that I was a fan of anthropomorphic animals, but because it sat on how I sometimes behave in combat. Plus, it would fit with my tattoo.

"I would ask one mask of the gray wolf. Size 2."

I said to the salesman and pulled out several notes to match the price to pay, while the saleswoman handed me the unopened product in the package at the cash register.

I left with an unopened realistic mask in my hand as the saleswoman followed me with a little suspicion.

"Want to play a werewolf at your age when you buy this? You look like a biker."

At that moment, I opened the door with the intention of going to the street when this question stopped me for a few seconds.

"No, I want to play something much better.." I told the saleswoman when I turned for a moment to answer.

I left here and had the desire to put it on.

But one thing I missed was a weapon.

Yes, I could buy a firearm, but that would be too noticeable. But I still stopped by one of the local arms stores. I bought a military ejection knife with a wooden handle and a baseball bat.

I decided to hide the baseball bat for later. I intended to shatter detective's office with evidence.

From what I found out on the Internet it was that the detective's salary was cut a lot and he had no choice but to start a business in these services.

Although he has a wife and a four-year-old daughter (depending on what I found out), he has to serve customers at home as she does not have a separate office for rent. In his own house..

So I went to the house where he lived. His website gave me information about where he lived and so it was much easier.

I had two options: either to throw there now or in the evening. I decided now during the day because the sooner the better.

They had a family house on the outskirts of the city, so it was almost like a breaking into a girlfriend's house she had inherited from her late parents last.

The house was located in one street with family houses on both sides of the road in a more natural environment of the city. And so it looked like a great place for family life that you see in family movies.

As I walked around the trees that were planted on the grass on the left side of the sidewalk, I was hoping I wouldn't notice my clothes too much.

I knew that if I were in the dark, it would all be a lot easier, which was the price of doing it right now.

I climbed a wooden fence and hid behind a tree in the garden of our famed detective's house.

I climbed onto the tree as quickly as possible, and from the branches about two meters on the ground I looked at the house from the back. There was a back door and I noticed two windows on this side. Each from a different room. I had a dilemma whether I should climb up there or break into a house through a door or window on the ground floor.

I decided to try the first option I just didn't know if anyone was home. I put the wolf mask on my face and I went for it even though I was quite hot in that mask.

So I decided to bring the plastic recycle bin to the rectangular shape and use it as a springboard. Unfortunately, when I tried to keep myself at the window, I kicked my feet here and there, and the fall of the basket attracted one person who was in the house at the time.

I fell to the ground and had a limited angle of view because of the mask. I recovered for a moment, but I heard the crack of a wooden door and a confused female voice.

"Who the hell are you and what you do in our garden!?"

I immediately got up and attacked the woman with the intention of sending her unconscious. I blinked so often, and the look was so blurred in the next rupture that I didn't even know what the woman looked like and what she was wearing.

Anyway, she was older, but it still didn't stop me from attacking her.

First, I intended to prevent her from breathing by preventing her from breathing with my left hand, but she defended herself more than I'd expected and kicked me.

I didn't want to give up. I didn't want to kill her, just cut her oxygen and send her unconscious, but as she kept moving side to side and trying to scream, but her movement from side to side led to careless movement, moreover, when I tried to stop her not to move like that.

Her head turned to the right at that moment, and I heard a bone crunch, and the woman fell silent.

I immediately dropped her body to the ground because I knew she was already dead. I killed her when I wanted her to stop moving like a worm.

With the adrenaline in my veins, I stepped in through the door that the woman came from, put on a hood that hid my hair, and pulled out a wooden baseball bat. I carried the bat in my left hand like a sword, and I was ready to hit anyone with that bat heavily in the head or even beat it with that bat.

I found myself in the kitchen and swallowed when I got into the living room.

I saw a four-year-old blonde girl playing on a carpet with lego.

She said something about how the Prince had rescued the princess, and at that moment she turned and looked at me. She remained frozen, dropping the plastic cubes onto the carpet.

"Sir, are you the Big Bad Wolf from a Little Red Riding Hood?"

I breathed deeply and tried to think of something without hurting or frightening her. I tried to talk with more deeper voice, so I have sounded different.

"I'm here to hunt bad people. Not every wolf is bad, little."

The girl looked at me again, and at that moment there was a breaking point..

"My mommy tells me I shouldn't talk to strangers. And where's mommy?"

I watched the girl go out through the open door to the garden, and at that moment I heard her startled shouting and crying at the finding that her mother was dead.

At that moment, I literally started running around the house looking for the detective's office and destroying the evidence and getting out of here quickly, because it's only a matter of time before alerting the neighbors and the police come here.

I barely opened the door and saw a confused detective about to leave my office because of the terrified cry of his little daughter.

"Who the fuck are you?" he cursed this time and immediately reached for the revolver he had on the table with the intention of shooting me, and I saw the recorder with my confession at a paper box where it was written that there was evidence concerning my case and I understood the FBI was yet to get it.

Immediately I hit him hard with a baseball bat, and blood ran down his head. When he was stunned, I grabbed the recorder, put it in my pocket, and began destroying his office.

When the detective saw that I was reaching the recorder, he immediately thought it was me and yelled "You!" and fired into the wall of the revolver in his failed attempt to escort me out of the world.

I beat him again and kicked him, but the detective had more experience with the fight than I did, so he didn't give up.

He grabbed the gun again, and this time we fought each other while standing. The gun was almost aimed at me, and I put all my strength into aiming the barrel at his chin. Somehow my finger got off the trigger in this demanding position, and I saw the detective's head blow off and his bloody corpse falling to the ground.

This time I heard the police sirens and I jumped out of the window in his office where I originally wanted to climb.

"That's him!" I heard the voice of their daughter pointing at me at that moment while one of her neighbors was next to her on the left.

I didn't delay and I ran out of here as fast as I could while the bullets were flying at me.

I ran the fastest in my life so far, I'm not talking, but this time I hid in the sewers.

When I was sure there was nothing I could do, I threw my mask, sweatshirt and gloves in the sewage and climbed out when I was sure it was clean. I took the proof with me.

When I peeked out and found that this part of town was clean, I climbed up the ladder and closed the hatch behind me.

When today was wilder than yesterday I wonder how it will look tomorrow on Thursday, Friday or even Saturday.


	5. Thursday

After yesterday, after I killed the child's parents, I woke up this morning screaming after a nightmare where I saw all those who lost their lives because of me.

Including the detective who was there with his head blown off and the guy in prison who was executed for the murder I committed.

I woke up for some reason, with tears in my eyes, as if suddenly I felt sorry for everything I had done.

Semi-sleepy, I rolled to the right with a shout and fell off the bed. Duvet fell with me because I was covered.

I hit my head, so I'm partially stunned, and because of the wound on the hardwood floor, I swore at once in a half-sleep.

Believe me it is not pleasant when you wake up screaming and at the same time you fall to the hard ground, moreover only in shorts.

I got a blow to my head, so while I had my feet on the ground, I had my right hand resting on the ground, just as I did with the pushups, and I put my left hand on the sore wound on my head.

"Fuck.." I swore again for the second time and got up.

I grabbed the duvet with both hands and flung it back on the bed.

Since I did not sleep yesterday with the curtains at the window on the left side in front of my bed, so it naturally helped to wake me up by the light.

I walked a few steps barefoot and then fell back on my bed with legs spread and arms outstretched. I settled for a moment as I put my hands behind my head while my head was on my pillow.

I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, recovering from the nightmare. I still remembered some of the paintings and it was nothing nice.

The detective I killed in yesterday in my attempt to destroy evidence against me appeared to me in that dream with my head blown off, but it wasn't the bloodiest picture.

The bloodiest image belonged to my first victim, the gang leader who would have killed me in prison, but I killed him by myself.

In that part of him, I saw myself from a distance, attached to a steel operating table, dressed in an orange prison uniform sprayed with blood at an autopsy.

I had a crazy look and laughed at it as I dissected the gang leader alive in the other words, I saw myself in the distance I saw myself laughing.

Unlike how it actually happened, I noticed that I didn't pull his organs out of his body.

Then the scene shifted and I saw in the distance burning a bloody corpse without skin.

Then the ripped guy, looking the same as you actually ran into me, yes I'm talking about myself, not the one I watched and yelled in my face.

Then there was a very disgusting scene during which he put his beating heart in my mouth. There was still blood in that heart, and to make matters worse, he pulled a (small) intestine from his ripped stomach and wrapped it around my neck.

But suddenly the scene changed, I was rescued from an animated corpse by the appearance of a person who changed everything.

"Chris?"

It was my dead father.

"You dissapointed me."

When I heard this sentence, tears burst into my eyes and I started screaming. So I was awake and puzzled.

I opened my eyes the moment I heard a tap on the door of my room. At the same time, the remembering of this nightmare ended.

I dressed at least in khaki-colored jeans, closed my fly on the way, and opened the door while still barefoot.

"What happened to you son? I wanted to make sure you were all right and I heard you screaming."

It was my mother.

"Nothing happened to me."

"But I heard your screa-"

"I'm all right mom."

I said, and while my mom watched me, I put on my socks and shoes and put on my gray shirt.

My mom didn't get me out of her eyes and I was a little nervous about it.

"When the mayor rescued you, the detective said something about you shooting a cop. He said about the evidence. Chris, my little boy, is that true?"

So she remembered it.

I got up, walked to my mother, put my hands on her shoulders and said; "Mom, you know it's not true. Don't you remember how you liked to see me again?"

"I just don't like the idea that one of my sons is a murderer."

"Let it be. It's behind me and you see I'm fine." I said and I stopped putting my hands on her shoulders.

I watched my mom leave.

"I'm going to work, today I have to teach math for the 9th graders for the first time." My mom turned and looked at me.

"Bye, Mom." I said and watched my mother walk down the stairs and then leave the house.

So what am I going to do today? I thought. After a few seconds, I got an idea.

I went down to the living room and lay down on the black couch, took the remote control from the wooden table at the couch (it was the same couch I had been studying before) and after a long time turned on the TV.

When I turned on the TV, a cooking show immediately appeared on the screen. At that moment I realized I was hungry.

I brought a sandwich with chicken, mustard and vegetables from the kitchen for breakfast. I took a sandwich from the fridge, returned to the living room, and stretched out on the couch.

I started biting into a sandwich while I was using my left hand to hold the TV remote control to switch channels.

When I switched the channel for the first time, a sports box appeared on the screen. I continued to switch. On the next channel was some crimeshow, probably from the CSI series.

I switched again. The next channel ran an animated program for children, I switched immediately.

There was a romantic comedy running on the next channel, I switched it because I didn't feel like sexual desires right now.

After the next switch to the television ran a documentary about Alaska, I watched for about 15 minutes, but then I switched anyway.

But after this switch I left it on this channel. It was probably morning news or something.

The presenter from the local television station said for a while about the changes in the city's economy and the prison system, then she started to talk about something about me very much.

_"Police have been investigating the murder of a private detective and his wife since yesterday. According to eyewitnesses, the murderer is still at large."_

Then there was a scene of the reporter's conversation with the neighbor, who was frightened daughter of that decetive before me.

_"After I heard a few gunshots from my neighbor's house,the man jumped out of the window less than five minutes after Aaron's scared daughter came running to me, saying that her mother was dead. The guy was dressed like a madman.__"_

_"How was he dressed?" _the reporter of the female gender asked.

_"Almost all in black. Only the gloves were khaki-colored, his head covered with a hood, a bloody baseball bat in his hand, partially frayed, and a wolf mask on his face."_

I'd rather turned off the TV and go to brush my teeth.

I decided to visit one of my friends at an industrial high school. This guy studied industrial ecology, unlike me, but he didn't plan to graduate after graduation. He had the dream of someday being the rock star of the city.

He earned money with music and planned to move away from his parents soon.

Hardly when I came to visit there and was about to tap the door of their garage, I could hear the cover of one heavy metal song playing aloud.

_I left my fear_

_I left it there we broke apart_

_This place is a firing line_

_And You are not here_

_I've got nothing but a force of my heart_

_Oh Dear You're gone_

_For far too long_

_Behind barriers the hide You_

_I can't hold on_

_To stay alone_

_I'm breaking the fortress_

This played when I came there, but his band stopped playing when they saw me.

"Chris?" said one of the guitarists. It was Connor, the high school kid I told you about a while ago.

"I'm visiting here. I need psychic help, so I think a heavy metal artist could help me in this."

"I'm sorry." Connor said and led me to his room.

I walked back and forth in his room while Connor looked at me confused.

"Did I tell you that I was studying distance engineering on Associate degree?"

In the end I couldn't help but scream in his face.

"I killed eleven people!" I took deep breath "And I don't regret it. I need help with this!"

Connor looked on me like a fool.

"Well, I don't believe it myself, but I guess who could help you."

Connor wrote me a piece of paper with someone's phone number.

"Make an appointment with him first so it works out best for tomorrow. And then you better tell him personally about your problem."

I walked away from here, but then I stopped at the door and looked at Connor.

"You won't give me the police or the FBI?"

Connor shrugged.

"Guys like you seem cool to me, but on the other hand, I pretend I don't know anything. If you had a gang, I'd feel free to become a member."

"Really?"

"Really."

I left knowing that tomorrow I would learn how to kill no one for every bullshit. And I'll have to go back to my computer and get Bishop Internet games by the end of the week. And in the rest of today I will continue in it.

* * *

**Song: Breaking the fortress by Hazydecay **


	6. Friday

This morning I decided to go to the guy I learned about yesterday. When I made an appointment with him last night he had a Romanian accent. The meeting was supposed to be in his apartment.

He was to live in a medium-sized apartment in a block of flats in an industrial part of the city.

I was dressed in red sweater, black trousers and boots. The shirt under the sweater was white.

I decided to visit him early in the morning, the fact that he was retired made it all much easier.

The prefab was painted gray and had a height of at least 100 meters. Behind it and beside it were the other prefabs and one chemical factory.

I was passing through the names of the people who lived in this part of the block of flats. It was that one door leading to the apartments was on the left side, the center of the building, and the right side. Everything was connected by a paved path connecting every door. I was at the left.

I came across his name after a while.

_Caturix Baciu_

Believe me, I didn't expect any help from a Romanian immigrant.

I pressed the bell. After a while, an older male voice came from a small speaker at the names.

_"Who are you?"_

"I'm the young man who called you yesterday afternoon. The case on the recommendation of a friend."

I barely finished saying my sentence, and there was an electronic whistle that announced the door opening. I didn't hesitate and stepped inside.

On the right side I saw the door from the first apartment and next to it the stairs up. Next to the stairs up there were stairs to the cellar. I went upstairs.

I had to go 5 floors up all the way to the top floor, where there was just one apartment just like downstairs. I tapped and the door opened immediately.

I looked into the face of an approximately seventy-year-old man dressed in a dark red plaid shirt and gray trousers and brown leather boots. His little beard and most of his hair were gray, but part of his hair was already white.

"That's me, Chris-" I barely said but at that moment his dog- hybrid between corgi and husky.

The dog was barking, snarling at me and biting my pants at my feet. He was quite aggressive towards me, maybe because I was a stranger or maybe because the dog saw evil in me, anyway Caturix reacted immediately.

"Inimă, destul!

He addressed the dog in Romanian and immediately stopped the dog. I didn't understand a single word.

"I'm sorry for Leah. It takes her a while to get used to such visitors." Caturix said and he let me inside.

The hall was much smaller than I expected, but Caturix told me to stay in my shoes. I normally wear outdoor shoes at home, but he is European, unlike me, and they are taking care of changing. Leah ran back inside and Caturix closed the door behind her.

He led me through a small, rectangular kitchen where a window was on the left side of the sink, oven and cupboards, and led me into a fairly large living room. The furry company followed us and wanted to play.

Caturix had two beds instead of couches. The first couch was at the wall by the door we came in and the second couch was at the wall opposite, almost like a television couch, because you could watch TV from here.

I noticed a school leaving certificate and a master's degree in frames above the second bed.

"I have studied chemistry. Both in high school then in college." Caturix said and I replied: "As Bishop?"

Caturix shrugged because he don't knew who Bishop is.

I went through an eighty-inch, somewhat older television with something black-and-white running in Romanian, and there was a scene of some sixty-year-old politician with white hair as a speech.

Caturix noticed that I was confused and turned off the TV.

"Documentary about Nicolae Ceaușescu. Memories from my country when a dictator ruled here." Caturix said and he sat up on the 2nd bed in the living room.

Leah jumped on the bed to her master and began to bite a wooden stick, leaving a blanket of chips on the blanket.

I sat on the left side beside Leah and I had to strok her. Caturix looked at me and started talking.

"So what did you do?"

"I have killed 11 people.."

Fear, shock, and some horror appeared on Caturix's wrinkled face. I expected him to raise his voice.

"Who gave you the right to do this? Who gave you the right!?"

"Nobody?"

"You were like a little baby elephant who didn't get her trunk on her ass to know what you could do and what you didn't?"

"My dad was murdered when I was six-"

"It doesn't excuse! Were you punished?"

"I was beaten up a lot."

"And didn't you learn?"

I shook my head and Caturix started his speech.

"You know, Christopher, you're not free to do this. You are for society and your close groups such as your family the burden they will get rid of you sooner or later."

"The detective thought they should send me for treatment." I barely said this and Caturix started to laugh.

"Nowadays when you are a criminal and a murderer you are sick and everyone says you should be treated! However, no one speaks of a misbehaved baby elephant! If you acted like this as a child, you would definitely get your ass off."

I got up and was about to leave. I was angry, very angry.

"Thanks for the help, old man." I said ironically, but Caturix continued.

"Remember what I told you. Sooner or later, you're sure to get a real physical punishment to put yourself in the role of a victim and change if you ever change."

When I returned home, I wanted to destroy something. I haven't had such angry for a long time.

I knocked over the table in the living room. Then I returned to my room and annoyed the computer. I needed to be angry with someone, so anonymously online it was a great choice.

I went back to the dark part of the Internet under Bishop's name. I had a lot of confused messages from his girlfriend.

I looked at the monitor and started tapping the keyboard.

My message looked like this:

PolishMaster: _I'm sorry, Shannon, but I want to end it. It's too late to fix this, I don't love you anymore._

I logged out and then shut down the computer, still angry.

I had the rest of the day and in the evening I didn't want to stick at home. Mom and Martin noticed that.

At that time I was dressed again in black. I had my knife with me, but neither my mother nor my brother had noticed him. I also had black gloves with me.

"Where are you going bro?" Martin asked when he saw me walking down from the upstairs and seeing me completely in black.

"Just for a night walk. What should happen?" I asked and I saw how Martin smirked.

"Nothing." He murmured and I decided to continue in my way outside house, ignoring mom.

I walked around the house for a while. I was angry about what I learned from Caturix. What a misbehaved baby elephant? I am the master of this city!

I noticed that the neighbors forgot to close the wooden workshop door in the garden.

I crept in and grabbed an ax, and I noticed that the pupils had a gun there that I immediately grabbed.

Then I remembered that I needed something to cover my face. Finally, I noticed a handsome, rugged folding motor helmets and black hoods to her. I put everything on my head and disappeared from here.

Then I walked down the street from where I came armed, shrouded in darkness.

I noticed a silver car far away from the others. I stepped on his bonnet and began destroying it with an ax blow.

Unfortunately, some armed policeman was patrolling nearby, and he ran his gun to me when he noticed that.

"Sir, give up!" he said, and I turned to him.

He was as old as I was, and so he was nervous.

I walked up to him, disarmed him, and started beating his head on the destroyed car until there was red blood. When I was hitting the car with him, I searched his things and noticed the lighter I took with me.

The policeman was screaming, but he was quite stunned and his forehead had one big red blow, so I forcibly stuffed him into the destroyed car. I stepped back and fired a gun that I stole from my neighbors into the car tank.

Fortunately, it was full because after a few seconds it blew up and burning debris fell around. In the fire was the charred corpse of the young cop I killed.

I was still taking the ax because it would serve me before I got a better weapon. I smashed the window of another passenger car that I noticed in the dark with the help of an ax.

I crawled in and started the car. I drove for another lively street in the city.

I can prove to them who the gentleman is here, I thought, and deliberately knocked off that smoking bunch of about six guys on the sidewalk, maybe junkies. One passed under my wheels, the other four were knocked down, so that their corpses ended up under the wheels of the car and the fourth crashed into the glass. Blood was splashing, and I immediately jumped out of the car.

I immediately jumped out of the car and hid in a bush. I watched as the car crashed at full speed by about ten people before stopping. This time also women.

I heard the scared cry and laughed even though I was hot in the helmet. I turned around and noticed the nearby police station, which began sending patrols around.

I burst inside and shot every cop inside I saw. I left the scared clerks alone, and when I got the guns, I grabbed an assault rifle and fired all the prisoners and the juveniles. It was exactly the police station where my first prison was. When I left the building I lit with a lighter and burned after a while. I left with an assault rifle in my hand and shot the policemen like flies.

I still made sure the cars exploded with an assault rifle, and I noticed that the fire had spread to the building next door. With a devilish laugh I ran away and threw the weapon at the corpse of one of the police officers.

I ran home quickly and locked in my room without blinking. I took off my neighbor's helmet and hid it in a wooden box under the bed, and I kept the things I was wearing.

This time in my underwear, I lay back on my bed listening to the sounds of panic from outside.

When I heard the screams and several other deadly explosions that had arisen as a result of my rampage, I began to laugh evilly out loud.

After a moment of laughter, I decided to leave my voice message for my love.

I had my phone on a wooden bedside table beside my bed, on the right.

"Aviva, what would you say to visit me tomorrow morning? You could sleep."

As soon as I finished it, I returned to my laughter.


	7. Saturday

I was lying on my bed in the morning. I squinted because the light from the window lit me. I was only partially covered and I didn't know what time it was.

I got up and dressed in my white shirt and my black jeans. I put on my white socks and brown shoes.

I left my room to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed and did not forgive my perfume to make me a gentleman for today.

I looked at the clock which was above the doors in the bathroom. It was about 7am, quite early.

I barely left the bathroom when Martin ran up the stairs.

"Chris, Aviva is here. She said you sent a visit message and she decided to come here. Although.." Martin turned, then looked at me for a moment, then continued "Although is quite early."

I watched Martin go to his room (his one was on the left side, mine was on the right side next to his room) and how he was taking some things from here. Apparently for work.

I turned and walked down the stairs to the hall, which was connected to the kitchen and living room.

Mom was about to go to work at that moment, while Martin ran past me and dressed almost like a lumberjack, he left the house with a black bag in his hands.

So I looked at Aviva and my mother and decided to introduce them.

"So Mom, you've seen each other several times." I said and I stand up behind Aviva, putting my hands on her shoulders while looking at my mom, which looked on us both "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Aviva. Aviva this is my mother."

I saw her shaking hand wih my mom's hand and my mom left the house with the bag after that.

I looked at her and blushed a little.

"So it looks like we're alone here. Do you know what we're going to do?"

"Did you have breakfast?" she asked and I saw her going to kitchen.

"N-no." I stammered.

She took my hand and led me to the kitchen. To be honest, I was quite hungry and so we finally had breakfast together.

"What if we had some cereal? It'll be quick and then we can fool around in my room."

She then plunged into me saying "Deal.", while we were both standing by the kitchen counter.

Each of us pulled out his cupboard bowl, and as a gentleman, I pulled a metal spoons from the kitchen drawer under me.

She poured the cornflakes into our bowls and then I poured them in milk. I decided to clean the carton of milk and a box of cornflakes behind her and when I was done with it in a few seconds, I ran my bowl to the couch in the living room where she was waiting for me.I sat on the couch and she sat on my lap while clutching my chest.

We ate like this together.

"It's not that bad." she said while eating cereals and she looked at me.

"I am glad then." I said and I kissed her on her forehead.

After breakfast, you could see our empty bowls of leftover milk along with teaspoons in the kitchen sink while you could see from this place as I walked up the stairs with her to my room.

"Should I lock?" I asked her after I closed the door to my room.

"And why?" she asked me, while I saw her looking around my room.

"But you know. We will have privacy." I said looking at her again, while she sat on my bed. She nodded so I locked doors into my room.

I came to her while she was dressed in dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and black boots on the edge of my bed.

I put my hands on the edge of the bed while I was still on the floor. We looked at each other's face for a moment. It was in that atmosphere. There was our sexual attraction to each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her, but her answer was that she slid my hand down my shirt to my jeans, where she ended up touching my crotch.

At that moment, I swallowed, knowing he was starting to hard.

After a moment of my bewildered shock, combined with the commencement of blood flow and subsequent erection of my penis, I felt the touch of her lips on my mouth and face.

"I love you." she whispered in my ear, and I blushed.

"I love you too." I said.

I kissed her for a while, but then I said, "Lie on the bed."

She listened to me and watched me sitting on my knees on the edge of the bed. I stripped off my shirt, which I tossed to the floor in the room, and began to unbutton my pants in the front of her eyes.

I threw my pants along with my socks and shoes on the floor and after a while I took off my underwear while lying on my bed, as excited as her and as she was watching.

At that moment I blushed and got nervous because she saw me completely naked.

She saw my tools.

At that moment I was nervous and a little cold. But the cold soon began to disappear because of my nervousness, and I knew I was starting to sweat.

I didn't know if I should cover my manhood with my hands or not.

She was looking at my naked body, and when I thought I was going to get nervous, she said; "He is big."

I swallowed and said nothing.

I started sneaking up on her bed and started kissing her. I kissed her face first, and then we both kissed with our eyes closed. I started undressing her shirt with my left hand.

I undressed her shirt and unbuttoned her bra, which was purple. I threw them both to the ground while indulging in me and showing me that she was all mine.

I started kissing her on her breasts. I kissed her nipples as well. I could feel my cock getting harder.

She unbuttoned her trousers, and I helped her remove her trousers along with her panties. Both ended up scattered on the floor around the room along with mine and the remnants of her clothes.

We kissed and caressed each other's naked bodies. Intercourse has not yet taken place.

At the same time, my left hand touched her womanhood. One of my fingers moved her clit into the wheel while trying to excite her. I also touched her pubic hair and then with my fingers, I drove my whole hand into her vagina. It should have caused almost the same excitement as intercourse.

"What do you want first?" I whispered as I lay naked on the bed, she lay naked on me and I felt the touch of her hand on my increasingly harder cock and testicles.

She also touched my partial hair on my penis and testicles. And just because of the few hairs it was more exciting than if I would was completely shaved.

I lay on the bed sheet on the mattress, so far we were only partially covered.

"I want your majestic manhood." she said as she looked at me while chasing him.

I wasn't trying to show the excitement she caused me. She did it well and quickly. I could feel the touch of her hand on my foreskin and the head of my penis erection, also my testicles. When I sometimes felt the touch of her thumb on the tip of my penis or erection head, call it whatever you want, so I knew she was wiping away moisture. She did that right now as I looked at her, and I felt that my manhood had jumped as a result of the magnification.

"Is this your first time?" I asked as I lay with my head on the pillow and she was still chasing him while leaning her head down toward him.

"No, so don't worry about it hurting me." she said and she for a moment looked at me.

I was starting to breathe deeply because I felt like I would start spraying soon. I had him big and hard. At the same time I started sweating and I was hot again.

"No, I'm not doing it for the first time either.." I replied while still exciting me. I was breathing deeply, and I knew that sooner or later I was going to spray up some sprain.

I didn't even manage to say that I love her because of her excitement. This time she did it with both hands up and down on both sides of my erect penis. Whenever she did it down, my foreskin came down and revealed my glans penis. I felt it start to settle on my exposed glans penis, which meant I was ready to fuck. At the same time, I felt his glans penis getting damp. This time even my genital veins were quite visible and due to erection I had a little reddish color.

I couldn't keep up and I had to let it go.

At that moment, I relieved the sweaty as she stopped it.

"That was the power, and you just excited me." I said, putting my hands behind my head as I settled back in bed.

We both smelled of pure musk.

"Well, I seem to have excited you enough in our love games when you sprayed your preejaculatory outflow, CK."

"I know, I know. How damn much I love you." I said, and shortly afterwards I felt the touch of her tongue on him.

She licked him. From my testicles to the tip. From my scrotum to the foreskin. From foreskin back to glans penis. She licked my testicles too. At the same time, when she did that, she almost had one of my balls in her mouth.

She flew at his tip too, my mine-exposed and wet glans penis, but it was moist and sticky from the pre-cumulative sprain, that transparent sticky liquid matter like sperm probably didn't bother her because she put it in her mouth soon.

I started to breathe again, and this time I moved my body, especially the crotch, up and down, almost to her neck, because for my manhood it was almost the same as if I had gender contact with her.

It was even more exciting for me, when she putted her tongue on his tip.

You could hear my breathing deeply, you could hear the movements of my body on the bed. You could hear me repeating one sentence.

"I love you.." I took a deep breath and again said "I love you.." then I couldn't hold up and cursed slightly "Shit... you're doing great."

I opened my eyes for a moment and looked at the white painted ceiling in my room, then closed my eyes again. I was so excited that I didn't spend this type of sex watching her.

She said nothing to me about the slight curse and went on. My movement accelerated, and with it came the moment of climax.

When she had my limb in her mouth, I knew she had put my limb in her throat.

Then she pushed him back to her mouth, probably because she knew I was about to spray and enjoy my sperm.

And that, too, I let it go. First I sprayed a few short sprays into her mouth and she then let me spray the rest of my sperm into her throat.

When I sprayed it in her throat, I could tell by the movements of her mouth that what I sprayed it into her mouth she was swallowing it.

At that moment, sweating on my bed, I opened my eyes and looked at her. She stopped touching him and stopped having him in her mouth.

I felt a little cold on my manhood as my penis left the warm dampness of her mouth, but it was rather hot all over my body.

I looked at her and she clung to me.

"I really liked it." she said as she pressed against my chest and looked at me.

"I didn't expect you to want to start here, but I liked it, too." I answered and kissed her cheek.

She looked at me again and looked at each other for a moment. We probably wondered what we were going to do next.

"I love you too." she said, putting my right hand on my chest as I settled back in my bed with my hands behind my head, lying naked with an erection.

But then I got the desire to do it.

"Lie on my warm place on the bed. I have to do this out of love." I said, and she lay down on my seat while I went to the back of the bed this time. It was even more exciting when we weren't so much covered and we saw out naked bodies of both of us for most of time.

She lay down in my seat as I kissed her naked body during my journey to her womanhood. At the same time, with my two fingers on my left hand, I again entered her womanhood.

I heard him moaning. Like me, she said nothing. Here, for the time being, only sexual intercourse gestures were enough.

Then as I kissed her feet, I started kissing her on the other side, heading back to her womanhood.

I spread her legs while I saw her bare breasts looking at me. I drew my head closer to her womanhood and ... and I began to lick her womanhood.

"Chris, darling.." she moaned while I brought her to orgasm.

If I were to be honest, it had the same effect on me as it had when she had my cock in her mouth and it didn't taste too bad either. And as for my penis: he was still hard and still standing for me.

I licked her for about 10 minutes before we both agreed it was time to "really" make love.

"Don't worry, honey, I won't hurt you." I said when she lay naked on the bed with her legs spread and I was about to start having sex with her. I intended to cover both of us with a warm duvet.

I kissed her cheeks again, we called each other gentle words, and I was prepared for this sexual position from romantic movies.

I barely entered into her, I barely lay on it and kissed her when we both heard footsteps and voices from the hallway behind the closed door.

My back was already covered with a duvet, and from the beginning of the intercourse I intended to cover the duvet. The moment I heard the outside sounds I turned to the door in my room.

"Don't you worry if we do it without protection?" she asked me at that moment, but she had heard the voices and footsteps from the hallway.

"I'm telling you, this relationship won't last long Martin! Understand it!" We both heard the voice of Martin's girlfriend - her name was Sarah if I am not wrong, because Martin had enough of his mistress / girlfriend too.

The steps continued, and I was still frozen with my love. Apparently they went to Martin's room.

"I love you and I don't want her to break up with me for some move? What about these girls don't like artists either?"

"Don't be angry with Martin, but your art is for nothing - once you want to feed your family I don't know, and you should have gone to art school rather than something where you're just a hoot."

There was the sound of a door slamming in his room, and we both swallowed.

There has been no violence between them yet, and I don't think Martin was able to hurt any girl at all.

The wall silenced their scattered voice a little, but since my room was adjacent to Martin's, I decided to turn on the radio I had in my room so I and Aviva wouldn't hear it.

_Wise man said just walk this way_

_To the dawn of the light_

_The wind will blow into your face_

_As the years pass you by_

_Hear this voice from deep inside_

_It's the call of your heart_

_Close your eyes and you will find_

_Passage out of the dark_

_Here I am (Here I am)_

_Will you send me an angel_

_Here I am (Here I am)_

_In the land of the morning star_

_The wise man said just find your place_

_In the eye of the storm_

_Seek the roses along the way_

_Just beware of the thorns_

On the radio it played the song "Send Me An Angel" by Scorpions. And that drama not only silenced but added a romantic atmosphere.

"Don't worry, we can do it without a condom. All I have to do is just do it at the right moment." I said, and continued kissing her cheek while I was lying on top of her during having intercourse in position, while I was lying on here.

Music still played.

_Wise man said just raise your hand_

_And reach out for the spell_

_Find the door to the promised land_

_Just believe in yourself_

_Hear this voice from deep inside_

_It's the call of your heart_

_Close your eyes and you will find_

_The way out of the dark_

_Here I am (Here I am)_

_Will you send me an angel_

_Here I am (Here I am)_

_In the land of the morning star_

_Here I am (Here I am)_

_Will you send me an angel_

_Here I am (Here I am)_

_In the land of the morning star (Here I am)_

We changed position: this time while kissing her mouth she lay on me while I stroked my hands on her naked hip and back. We both remained naked, but we were covered with duvets.

Then she "sat" on my crotch and I had the opportunity to see her naked body in all its glory. This time without duvet.

Then there was a kiss again in love, when we were both partially covered with duvets.

"I love you.." I whispered in her ear.

I couldn't help but give the radio out loud.

_The world I love_

_The tears I drop_

_To be part of_

_The wave, can't stop_

_Ever wonder if it's all for you?_

_The world I love_

_The trains I hop_

_To be part of_

_The wave, can't stop_

By that time we had both heard the banging on my room and Martin's voice voice; "Hey, you two! Mute for a little in there!"

But of course it didn't stop us making love, and I was approaching the moment I was supposed to spray again.

"I will be.." I whispered in her ear, trying to tell her I would be.

We both finished with it and we both lay back on the bed.

This time I was lying beside her on the right side of the bed while she was lying on the left side of the bed covered with a duvet and watching me.

This time I held my erect penis with both hands and "aimed" around the room. Soon I was about to start spraying again, and it showed that I was breathing deeply while my eyes were closed again.

For the first time, I felt something sticky and fluid on my hands that ran down my penis tip. It was my pre-ejection sprain.

The moment I started spraying my sperm, I hadn't even heard it before. When I opened my eyes for a moment, I knew I was spraying part of the wall by the bed, but of course it soaked, but even then there remained a dark white spot on the white paint.

I closed my eyes for a moment and opened it again. When I opened them I saw her again with my manhood in her mouth.

She opened her eyes and I looked at her with a smile.

At least two hours had passed, and this time I did it from behind on our sex day.

It was actually that she "stood" on four on the bed and I had sex with her from the back while I was kneeling on the bed.

We didn't have to say anything.

One of the other positions was called 69. I was licking her on the bed while she had my manhood in her mouth.

Again, we drove it back against the wall, and I planned to go on a blanket on the floor next to my bed. Doing from behind lying down.

I sprayed again after an hour, and this time she wanted me to rub her naked body with my left hand as if it was a cream. We had a sheet from it.

She pressed happily to my chest, and I covered both of us with the covers. I turned off the radio.

"It's lunch time, CK." She said after she kissed me on my neck.

I looked at her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, whole looking at her.

She nodded.

"What if we ordered food? I don't want to get out of bed." She said

"China? Do you want the noodles too?"

She again nodded and I reached for the bedside table next to my bed to my phone.

"I would ask two Chinese noodles - medium size."

I called an Asian restaurant where I sometimes ordered food. I held the phone in my left hand at my left ear, while Aviva was pressed against me, kissing my neck. Needless to say, what you saw now was just a snippet of what the conversation looked like.

Then I put the phone back on and said, "When they bring it to the house, I'll go there, pay it and bring it."

We both cuddled for a while and fell asleep for fifteen minutes.

Then we were both startled when my phone started ringing and when I picked it up I learned that the courier had already brought it.

"Stay in bed, honey." I told her when I climbed into bed and put on my underwear, shorts, white shirt, shoes, and when I took my wallet while she watched me naked, lying in bed, covered with a duvet.

"5 dollars please." said the courier when I opened the door.

I pulled 5 dollars out of my wallet and paid. The courier gave me a plastic bag with wrapped and still warm food.

"Watch out for the lunatic who's been killing here lately." the courier told me as I was about to close the door.

I closed the door and walked up the stairs behind my love back to my room.

I locked the door again and after a while I lay naked with her in bed.

We put the noodles in the cardboard cups together with the white plastic forks on the bed and fed each other in love for a while.

Then the breaking point came: I uncovered the duvet and started putting the noodles on different parts of her naked body while lying on the bed. For example, on her belly or her breasts.

Then she could feel the touch of my tongue on my skin, and in the ensuing kiss, I ate the portion of the food I placed on her naked body.

But she gave it back to me in this kind of lovemaking: I didn't know how to react when the noodles wrapped around my erect penis and then put it in my mouth. I watched her with a surprised look on my face.

When she took it out of her mouth, the noodles were no longer on my penis. I heard her swallow it.

After the meal, we both relaxed and played on the Playstation 2 in my room. Cardboard packaging from Chinese noodles along with forks ended up in the baskets beside my room door.

Then the lovemaking continued, but this time we had sex all over the room.

For example, she "sat" on me while I was sitting in a chair at the table where my computer was or I had it all to myself on the floor when I was lying on her, she was on a blanket and I had sex with her.

To sum up: We dropped some things while making love from the table in my room and I sprayed the monitor from my console or part of my bedside table or I sprayed again into her mouth.

Then in the evening we made love in a shower.

It was wonderful to make love while hot water flowed down, either in the stream or in drops, and steam was flying and we touched each other. Not to mention the foam. Needless to say, this time my semen was mixed with water.

Then we had dinner downstairs. Mum came from work at the time and Martin was annoyed. His girlfriend was gone by then, but I didn't care.

"I love you.." I whispered to her in bed tonight as we were both naked, covered with the duvet in my room for the night and falling asleep together.

"I love you too." She said and she kissed me on my cheek.

We both fell asleep, while she was pressed against my chest.

* * *

**Music: 1) Send Me An Angel by Scorpions**

**2)** **Can't Stop by Red Hot Chilli Peppers **


	8. Sunday (2nd)

In the morning I woke up in bed, covered with a duvet, lying naked beside her. My left hand touched her breasts while I opened my eyes. I lay on my shoulder as she clung to my chest.

Her body was warm and her skin was soft to the touch. Her loose hair was at my right hand .. it smelled of fruit and it was beautiful.

I looked at my room with one of my open eyes. The light from the window illuminated my computer and my console. At the same time, it was partially shining on us, which caused me to wake up.

Then I noticed one thing that was about my manhood: when I clung to her, I felt the tip of my penis on her skin, but when I moved a little with the duvet to keep my masculine up, I noticed such bump on the cover in my crotch area. I still felt it was big and hard, but then I had a little pain all day long. Anyway, in other words, it means I have a morning erection.

She turned and looked at me with open eyes and a smile on her face.

She clung to me and closed her eyes for a moment as I stroked her naked back. I could feel the sexual excitement starting to fall off my body.

I kissed her forehead as she stroked my chest. We were both pleasant: both warm and cold.

We cuddled together for a while while waking up.

I decided to get up first: I got out of bed, took the boxers lying on the floor, and put on my pants before her eyes.

"What do you have planned today?"

Aviva asked me while she was lying naked, covered with a duvet in my bed, and saw me half naked in the center of the room on the right.

"I'm officially going back to school tomorrow. I have to learn how crazy today." I said as I sat on my bed and put on my clean socks and my shoes that rolled on the floor near the bed.

She kept looking at me, and I decided to make her work easier by picking up her clothes and putting them on the duvet.

"The Saturday.." she said, while she started to dress up too ".. was amazing."

"Did you like it?" I turned to her while I put on my shirt "I thought it would end up as a one night stand just for sex."

"And how when we love each other?" She shrugged.

"You're right." I said, when I looked at her again. I couldn't help but kiss her cheek.

I got up from my bed and thought about what I was going to kill the day today. I'm going back to school tomorrow, and I guess part of the school sees me as a crazy.

I turned and noticed that she had started to dress, too. I'd rather look away. After yesterday, I was fed up with sexual excitement.

I stood like this for a moment looking at the rest of my room as I felt the touch of her soft hands on my skin. On the chest and hands. Then I felt Aviva kissing my neck. Then she looked at me, her hands still on my left shoulder.

"I have to go." she said, about to leave my room.

She barely opened the door, so I grabbed her sleeve and she looked at me in surprise.

"I'll go to dormitory with you. It's school anyway tomorrow, and I'm still coming back anyway."

So I took a backpack to which I put my college biology textbooks back. And so we both left my room. Of course I locked the door to my room and took the key with me.

I wanted to brush my teeth before I took the bus back to University Street, but someone was locked in the bathroom. I slammed on the door.

Martin came out of the bathroom. Unlike me, dressed in a short-sleeved white shirt, blue jeans and black boots, he didn't look very happy.

"What happened to you, Martin? You look like you didn't sleep all night. Did she dumped you?" I asked Martin but strangely, he growled at me

"Chris.."

"I am just curious." I said, but Martin went back to his room. When he left the bathroom he gave me a strong blow to my shoulder. I won't lie, it hurt a little.

Martin had such an angry, dripping depressed expression since last night which, in my opinion, only proved that he had broke up with the girl.

"I am going to brush my teeth. Will you come with me?" I asked her as I entered the bathroom.

To my surprise, however, she looked at me with a smile and pulled out a yellow toothbrush with white bristles that I didn't even know had it with.

"Of course I'm ready. Did you think that when we were sleeping together, I didn't give a damn about hygiene?"

At that moment, I realized I was wrong. After all, we brushed our teeth together after sex in the shower yesterday and I was so tired that I fell asleep less than 10 minutes after we were back together in my bed.

We both stood in front of the sink. We didn't have to light it up. In the bathroom there was light coming from the only window that was in the bathroom.

I took a pink plastic cup that was on my left side next to the tap my light green brush with dark blue bristles.

I turned on the cold tap water for a few seconds to both dampen the bristles of our brushes. I took the tube with the paste while she turned off the tap. I opened the tube and put it in front of me, then brushed it. We already brushed our teeth.

When I brushed my teeth, I smiled, of course, because of the reflection in the mirror that was attached to the door on the cabinet above the sink.

She hinted at this by weakly hitting me with her elbow. I had a lot to do to stop laughter.

When we were rinsing our mouths (we shared the crucible, Martin's and my in-brush had to be temporarily gone) of course, we had a lot to do so that we couldn't get wet. We almost played as primary school children.

When we managed to brush our teeth without being wet, I took her (still in the bathroom) to me and kissed my mouth. I saw her flush. If it hadn't been for yesterday's sex and I wouldn't hurt manhood now, I'd have a good time with her here. But as for this, after yesterday I had enough sex for today.

We went down the stairs and I offered to carry things for both of us. To my amazement, she refused.

"You're not my slave, CK." she told me and she smiled.

On the way down the stairs we held hands. And my self-confidence has probably increased because of those love games because I was happy.

"Hi Mom!" I flew past my mom, who then looked at me as if she didn't understand what was going on.

"Yesterday I had to deal with something at the boarding school together with the tutors. Normally on Saturday I correct the exams."

I ignored her explanation of why she went to work Saturday. I intended to spend today differently.

I mean, at that moment, Aviva and I were kissing passionately nearby the door and my mom was doing that she is seeing nothing.

We both looked at her and got a little nervous.

"All right, Mom." I said (I also blushed because of the kisses).

For breakfast, we both brought a chicken sandwich.

When we both took the bus, we sat next to each other.

When we were both back in college, after I got my student card back, she decided to accompany me back to my dormitory.

When I was about to open the room door, she looked at me and kissed me with a smile on my face.

I opened the door knob and I was going to have a pleasant surprise.

"Welcome back, Chris!"

Me and Aviva were surprised by my roommates. Sidney, Paul and Jacob.

Jacob held a bottle of wine and was about to pour it while Sidney hugged me and Jacob played with the music. Exceptionally, I narrow my eye over wine, although I don't know where they managed to get it under the law.

"I wasn't expecting such a surprise." I said, and Paul decided to explain what happened to Ethan.

"Ethan was originally supposed to study bioology and nature protection combined because of your return, but he's dead."

"What happened to him?" Aviva said, while I watched her startled look at Paul.

"A mad shooter raged in city on Friday. Ethan enjoyed being out of the college, though he wasn't excited to have to study the same subject for you in combination, and he intended to go home to the disco. The madman had let the car knock him down with other people. He was immediately dead."

I did that I don't know anything because I knew I killed him.

Paul gave me a glass of white wine and looked back at my love in the face as Jacob closed the apartment door.

I swallowed a little alcohol, and I admit I liked the sparkling wine.

I put a glass of wine on the table in the small living room and while my roommates celebrated my return, I sat on the couch, Aviva sat on my lap and started kissing on my mouth while playing music and enjoying our moment of love.


	9. Monday (2nd)

And so it happened. Again I walked around in the faculty building. In my hands I carried a textbook and notes with a pen.

I paused for a moment looking at the beautiful nature around the university that I could see through the glass walls.

The sun's glow fell on my skin and I was dressed in green again. The injuries that had already happened to me had already been healed.

I took a deep breath and looked at the nature behind the glass of the building.

The sun was shining on me and I was glad to be back in college and dream field.

One of the strongest boys here in the department quickly passed me. He might even bully me, but because of the drama with Bishop he just passed me quickly and nervously. He was probably justifiedly scared of me.

I was wondering what it would be like to graduate and get the bachelor's degree. What will I do then?

Though I had to learn like a fool to be a school teacher when I wasn't in school, but it was worth it.

The school was even better without Bishop and his bunch, but I still had memories of last month with my thoughts.

I lived again with my roommates looking forward to me, without Ethan, and Paul got his camera back with empty storage without knowing who had stolen it back then.

I saw myself as a nature protector, but the enjoyment of the role of torturer remained in me and sometimes I felt I still can go mad, but I didn't know, because of what, when something scare me. I don't know... Dad's death? Or just I'm enjoying role of the torturer? Or even both?

I did it. I managed to control myself.


End file.
